spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Oflagowanie bota
Bot to specjalny program służący do wykonywania wielu powtarzalnych, zautomatyzowanych czynności na danej wiki. Zwykle do obsługi bota, używa się osobnego konta. Z uwagi na fakt edycji wielu artykułów w krótkich odstępach czasu, bot może zaśmiecać rejestr Ostatnich Zmian i uczynić go nieczytelnym. Dlatego też zaleca się aby nadać botowi flagę bota, która schowa jego edycje z domyślnego widoku Ostatnich Zmian. Prosimy o stosowanie się do poniższych zasad podczas używania bota: #Konto edytujące przy użyciu bota, musi być jasno jako takie określone na swojej stronie użytkownika i powinno zawierać link do strony użytkownika będącego operatorem bota. #Aby nie obciążać serwerów, bot powinien dokonywać edycji w określonych odstępach czasu (min. 5 sekund). W przeciwnym razie może dochodzić do błędów w edytowanych artykułach. #Aby uzyskać flagę bota na wiki, na której jest więcej aktywnych edytorów, potrzebna jest zgoda ogółu społeczności na oflagowanie bota, włączając w to aktywnych administratorów i biurokratów. Link to strony dyskusji na temat oflagowania bota powinien być zawarty w prośbie. Aby uzyskać więcej informacji o botach, zobacz AutoWikiBrowser, Pywikipediabot i Creating a bot. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o nadanie danemu kontu flagi bota. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o nadanie flagi bota powinna wyglądać tak: *Link do wiki: Centrum Społeczności *Link do strony bota: Sovbot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Sovbot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. ~~~~ co wygeneruje: *Link do wiki: Centrum Społeczności *Link do strony bota: Sovbot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Sovbot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. — Sovq *Link do wiki: *Link do strony bota: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o oflagowanie bota placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki preload=Project:Oflagowanie_bota Ponury bot na pl.swordartonline *Link do wiki: Sword Art Online Wiki *Link do strony bota: Ponury bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Ponury bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. 12:06, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe, dobrej zabawy ;) — Sovq 12:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) DSJ2 TOP WIKI *Link do wiki: DSJ2 TOP WIKI *Link do strony bota: FestkoBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta FestkoBot. Żaden z użytkowników nie wyrażał sprzeciwu, wówczas gdy pytałem się na chacie, część nawet była zadowolona, że coś będzie bardziej zautomatyzowane :) Pozdrawiam, Festence (dyskusja) 20:02, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 22:15, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :Dziękuję. Festence (dyskusja) 16:22, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) LemonBot na Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki *Link do wiki: Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki *Link do strony bota: LemonBot Proszę o oflagowanie bota LemonBot na SzPR Wiki. Dodaję link do dyskusji na której większość społeczności zgodziła się. Lemon11Mi mesa 16:59, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 17:05, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) Piteeek.bot na Beyblade Fanon Wiki, BakuFanon Wiki, i MegaFanon Wiki *Link do wiki: BakuFanon Wiki, Beyblade Fanon Wiki, MegaFanon Wiki *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot, Piteeek.bot, Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji]. Na wikiach pozytywne rozpatrzenia na czatach dwóch pierwszych wikii, a na drugiej jestem tylko ja i kolega który dał zgodę na wszystkie moje wikie. Piteeek (dyskusja) 13:46, sty 5, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 19:31, sty 5, 2013 (UTC) MysteryRarityBot na Fanowska MLP Wikia *Link do wiki: Fanowska_my_little_pony_Wiki *Link do strony bota: MysteryRatityBot *Proszę o danie kontu MysteryRarityBot '''flagę bota na Fanowska my little pony Wiki, gdzie większość użytkowników wyraziła na to zgodę. MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 17:41, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Aby przyznanie flagi bota miało jakikolwiek sens, najpierw należy mieć właściwego bota do wykonywania edycji. Tak czy inaczej - mogłabyś dać linka do tej dyskusji. w której "większość użytkowników wyraziła na to zgodę"? — Sovq 19:21, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Proszę link tam są zgody. MysteryRarity 13:46, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Gotowe — Sovq 08:46, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Jeszcze jedno. Jak sie go robi? '' MysteryRarity 16:52, sty 15, 2013 (UTC)'' Niesamowity Świat Gumballa Wiki *Link do wiki: Niesamowity Świat Gumballa Wiki *Link do strony bota: Sovbot *Proszę o oflagowanie konta Sovbot. (Bot jest mi bardzo potrzebny.) Wikula37 (dyskusja) 19:00, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, to konto bota należy do Sovq, pomijając fakt, że w razie potrzeby sam może go oflagować to flaga nie da Tobie kontroli nad botem. Flaga bota służy tylko do tego żeby to konto nie zaśmiecało Ostatnich zmian, poza tym to jest normalne konto. Sam bot to jest aplikacja która używa tego konta do wprowadzania zautomatyzowanych edycji, a owa aplikacja znajduje się na komputerze właściciela ^^. Żeby używać bota musisz go stworzyć, więcej informacji na ten temat znajdziesz na stronie pomocy. — Nana 19:42, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Ahaaaa. Dziękuję za pomoc i jak stworzyć swojego własnego bota i jak przejąć nad nim kontrolę? :::Ustawienie i prowadzenie bota do łatwych nie należy. Podstawowe informacje znajdziesz na stronie pomocy. Zależnie od konkretnego rodzaju aplikacji bota tu są szczegóły dla PyWikipediaBota i AutoWikiBrowser. — Nana 12:06, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) CiaciekBot na Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki *Link do wiki: Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki *Link do strony bota: CiaciekBot Proszę oflagowanie bota na Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki. link do dyskusji. Ciaciek12 09:27, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Flaga bota przyznana, pozdrawiam. — Sovq 12:50, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) GoodBot na pl.maplestory *Link do wiki:Maple Story *Link do strony bota: GoodBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta GoodBot. Zamieszczam link do strony głosowania, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: Głosowanie GoodTime 15:15, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 16:47, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) KenbillBot na Nonsensopedii * Link do wiki: proszę. * Link do strony bota: trach. Więc, sprawa jest nietypowa. KenbillBot jest botem odpowiedzialnym za interwiki w całej rodzinie Uncyclopedii. Był używany od 2007 do 2010 roku, gdy Misiek95 zdjął mu flagę bota. Dziś bot został znów aktywowany i można się domyślić jaka jest sytuacja, zwłaszcza, że botowi zostało do odwiedzenia jeszcze około 15 000 artykułów. Co do zgody społeczności, z powodów awaryjnych, dyskusja odbyła się wśród użytkowników zgromadzonych na kanale IRC, prośba została tam zatwierdzona, mniemam, że inni użytkownicy którzy dopiero się pojawią, po zobaczeniu ostatnich zmian nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Dziękuję z góry, 09:19, lut 3, 2013 (CET) :Gdyby bot znowu się pojawił przed nadaniem flagi, jako rozwiązanie tymczasowe proponuję krótką blokadę, która go wyłączy, i napisanie do operatora. '''Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Przywróciłem mu flagę bota. — Nana 14:21, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) CiaciekBot na S Club 7 Wiki *Link do wiki: S Club 7 Wiki *Link do strony bota: CiaciekBot Proszę o oflagowanie CiaciekBot na S Club 7 Wiki. Nie umieszczam linku do dyskusji ,ponieważ sam jestem połową społeczności. --[[User:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 23:19, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 07:37, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) SimsomaniaczkaBot na Simspedii oraz Fikcji Wiki *Link do wiki: Fikcja Wiki , Simspedia *Link do strony bota: SimsomaniaczkaBot (Fikcja Wiki) , SimsomaniaczkaBot (Simspedia) . Proszę o oflagowanie mojego bota na tej Wiki. Fikcja Wiki nie ma ani jednego bota więc proszę o oflagowanie. Jeżeli o Simspedię chodzi to też bym prosiła ale nie nalegam aż tak bardzo jak na oflagowanie bota na tamtej Wiki. Z góry dziękuję serdecznie. :W obu przypadkach potrzebna jest zgoda lokalnej społeczności. — Nana 16:31, lut 27, 2013 (UTC) :Jestem założycielką Fikcja Wiki. Stałych edytorów jest około 5. Administrator się zgadza. Sądzę, że 3 innych użytkowników nie ma nic przeciwko. Byłby to jedyny bot na Fikcji. --- 19:12, lut 27,2013 (UTC) ::A ja jestem lekko zdziwiona. Na SP Simsomaniaczka nie wspomniała o oflagowaniu bota. sandy97(my talk page) 13:35, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Dodałem flagę na Fikcji, ale na pozostaje zgoda społeczności Simspedii która jest większa. Szczególnie, że jak Sandy wyżej napisała dyskusja nawet nie została rozpoczęta. — Nana 15:47, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Dziękuję serdecznie za oflagowanie mego bota na Fikcji. Jeżeli chodzi o SP (teraz zwracam się do Sandy) to sądze, że można rozpocząć dyskusję związaną z oflagowaniem mojego bota. 19:04, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) :::To zacznij. Forum. sandy97(my talk page) 19:41, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) VuChat i VuBot na Vuhbox ;) *Link do wiki: VuhBox *Link do strony bota: VuChat i VuBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta VuChat i VuBot. Nie zamieszczam linku do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota. ;) :Oflagowane ;) — Nana 20:52, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Szynka.bot *Link do wiki: Ben 10 Planeta *Link do strony bota: Szynka.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Szynka.bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych użytkowników zgodziła się. Mam nadzieje, że wystarczy. Link do dyskusji: Klik! szynka013 Talk Me 07:25, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 07:37, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) WojtexxxBot *Link do wiki: Simspedia *Link do strony bota: WojtexxxBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta WojtexxxBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której administracja wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do głosowania. [[User:Wojtexxx7|'Woj']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Wojtexxx7|'tex']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Wojtexxx7|'xx7']] 20:11, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) :Bot oflagowany. — Nana 20:16, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Kaczor Donald Wiki *Link do wiki: Kaczor Donald Wiki *Link do strony bota: BarymBot Bardzo prosze o oflagowanie bota Link do głosowania: link Pingwinor alias Skipi (Nie klikaj bo ugryzę :P) 14:11, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :Na razie od rozpoczęcia głosowania minęły dopiero 2 godziny więc dajmy czas się innym wypowiedzieć :) — Nana 14:36, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :A czy teraz już jest dobra pora? I tak więcej podpisów nie będzie :3 : Pingwinor alias Skipi (Nie klikaj bo ugryzę :P) 19:10, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Flaga dodana. — Nana 21:34, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie widać :< :: Pingwinor alias Skipi (Nie klikaj bo ugryzę :P) 18:28, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) MightyPataponBot na Patapedii *Link do wiki: Patapedia *Link do strony bota: MightyPataponBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta MightyPataponBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link. — Mighty Patapon 22:37, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) 10:46, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 10:59, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Bot na Naruto Wiki *Link do wiki: Naruto Wiki *Link do strony bota: Ponury bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta tego bota. Na wiki potrzebna jest jego pomoc. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 16:35, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) :W przypadku tak aktywnej wiki jak Naruto Wiki, potrzebny będzie link do dyskusji, w której użytkownicy wyrazili chęć oflagowania bota. Inni edytorzy muszą mieć świadomość, że na wiki może zacząć działać bot, którego edycje nie będą domyślnie widoczne w ostatnich zmianach. — Sovq 19:45, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Klik ! [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 14:29, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Bot oflagowany — Sovq 19:55, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) KubarBot na Assassin's Creed Wiki *Link do wiki: klik! *Link do strony bota: klik! Proszę o oflagowanie konta dla bota KubarBot. Zamieszczam link do strony forum, na której administracja wyraziła zgodę na flagę bota - klik! 'Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 13:17, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) :Flaga dodana. — Nana 13:23, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Przyjaźń to Magia Wiki - ZecoraBot *Link do wiki: Przyjaźń to Magia Wiki *Link do strony bota: ZecoraBot Wnoszę o nadanie flagi bota użytkownikowi ZecoraBot. Tutaj odnośnik do wątku, w którym przedyskutowano w szerszym gronie propozycję utworzenia bota: link Skradacz (dyskusja) 00:02, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) :Flaga dodana. — Nana 06:57, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Ponury bot na Death Note Wiki *Link do wiki: Death Note Wiki *Link do strony bota: Ponury bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Ponury bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której administrator wyraził zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. 19:00, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 05:56, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) Ponury bot na Książkopedii *Link do wiki: Książkopedia *Link do strony bota: Ponury bot Bot potrzebny do dodawania licencji plików. Administrator wyraził zgodę tutaj. 07:42, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 14:52, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Piteeek.bot na Pingwiny z Madagaskaru FanFakty Wiki *Link do wiki: PzM FanFankty *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:50, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 22:01, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki *Link do wiki: Fanowska_my_little_pony_Wiki *Link do strony bota: BarymBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta BarymBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link J. Harper (Mój harem) 16:06, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 21:35, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) VuBot na Bleach Wiki *Link do wiki: Bleach Wiki *Link do strony bota: VuBot Praca sezonowa; bot ma pomóc przy masowym usuwaniu szablonu z artykułu. Społeczność wyraziła zgodę tutaj. 16:42, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 20:29, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) VuBot na BakuFanon *Link do wiki: BakuFanon Wiki *Link do strony bota: VuBot Praca sezonowa; bot ma pomóc przy masowym dodawaniu licencji do plików. Społeczność wyraziła zgodę tutaj (po części - reszta na czacie). —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:25, cze 6, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 18:43, cze 6, 2013 (UTC) Piotrko-bot *Link do wiki: Simspedia *Link do strony bota: Piotrko-bot Czy mógłbym prosić o przywrócenie mojemu botowi flagi bota na Simspedii? Została zdjęta po tym, gdy zdjąłem sobie tam sysopa i zaprzestałem aktywności, lecz obecnie nadal tam edytuję (nawet adminuję) i jest kilka spraw, do których bot by się przydał... Pozdrawiam 07:16, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 13:41, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki. 14:37, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) *Link do wiki: WikiLinux *Link do strony bota: Piotrko-bot Jeśli to możliwe, w obecnej sytuacji (nietypowej nieco :P), czy możnaby oflagować Piotrko-bota na pl.linux? Otóż kategoryzacja na tej opuszczonej wiki leży i dobrze byłoby tam pozmieniać trochę rzeczy. Sprawa została omówiona via IRC z innymi użytkownikami, którzy dokonali ostatnio edycji. A administratorzy... nieobecni od dawna... O adopcji się pomyśli któregoś dnia też. 18:21, wrz 30, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. Powodzenia w odbudowie wiki :) — Sovq 18:58, wrz 30, 2013 (UTC) Tabaluga Wiki *Link do wiki: Tabaluga Wiki *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Założyciela - DominaElektryka - zapytałem się na czacie w sprawie bota i jest za. Na wiki brakuje aktywnych użytkowników, więc nie zamieszczałem wpisu na blogu itp. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:14, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Sovq 05:50, lip 1, 2013 (UTC) Piteeek.bot na Śródziemie Wiki *Link do wiki: Śródziemie Wiki *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Tutaj użytkownicy wyrazili na to zgodę - link do dyskusji. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:28, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 14:02, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Piteeek.bot na Legopedii *Link do wiki: Legopedia *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której część użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota (ponoć milczenie oznacza zgodę): link do dyskusji. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 10:29, lip 11, 2013 (UTC) :Zrobione. — Sovq 15:36, lip 11, 2013 (UTC) Piteeek.bot i Szynka.bot na Ben 10 Fikcji Fanów *Link do wiki: Wikia *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot i Szynka.bot Oj, coś często walę te prośby o flagę O_O. Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot (i Szynka.bot). Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 17:44, lip 18, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe, imperium wpływów Twojego bota rośnie niebezpiecznie szybko, może przydałaby mu się globalna flaga ;) — Sovq 18:30, lip 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Hehe - może :P Niedługo będzie trzeba walnąć jego opis na startera, jak tak dalej pójdzie —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 06:59, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) Transportopedia *Link do wiki: Transportopedia *Link do strony bota: Geniush Sprawa jest dość nietypowa. Podjęliśmy z administracją na IRC-u decyzję o usunięciu Kolejarza z Transportopedii i obiecałem, że się tym zajmę. Usunięcie ponad 5 tysięcy stron to trudne zadanie i ręcznie zajęłoby mi ono kilka tygodni. Postanowiłem użyć do tego skryptu. Mogę prosić o tymczasowe nadanie mi flagi bota? Geniusz nad geniuszami. (Podyskutujmy trochę.) 09:23, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) :Dałem Ci tymczasowo flagę bota. Po zakończeniu pracy zgłoś się do biurokraty albo tutaj żeby ją ściągnąć. — Nana 10:39, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki. A co do rollbacka, widocznie przez pomyłkę nie został zdjęty. Geniusz nad geniuszami. (Podyskutujmy trochę.) 10:55, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Został. Właśnie o to chodzi, że przy administratorze rollback niepotrzebny żeby móc rollbackować :). — Nana 11:16, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki *Link do wiki: Link *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Nie zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota, ponieważ: * prócz mnie (wyjaśnienie podpunkt 2.) prawie nie ma nikogo na wiki; * ŁUKASZ 10 poprosił mnie, bym zaopiekował się kontem jego brata - Mattiassa, gdyż nie chciał wyłączenia, a owy osobnik zakończył edytowanie na Wikii; Pozdrawiam, —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 15:10, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 15:53, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki *Link do wiki: Pokemon Wiki *Link do strony bota: TLGBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta TLGBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: Jestem całością społeczności. TheLavaGirl (dyskusja) 17:17, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 05:07, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Mogłabym jeszcze poprosić o danie flagi botu TLGBot na iCarly Wiki,MapleStory Wiki i Czarodzieje z Waverly Place Wiki?(Jestem jedyną działąjącą tam użytkowniczką i administratorką) :::Gotowe. — Sovq 14:12, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki *Link do wiki: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki *Link do strony bota: Piteeek.bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Piteeek.bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji (różnie to u nas bywa z aktywnymi użytkownikami, głównie edytują niezarejestrowani). Mrats [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Mrats|'N'''o zgłoś si'ę']] 08:04, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) :'PiBot''' oflagowany. — Sovq 14:13, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! WIki - Final Bot *Link do wiki: Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki *Link do strony bota: Final Bot Proszę o oflagowanie konta Final Bot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: tutaj (Dodo i ja to główni aktywni użytkownicy). Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję, Final Cannon Dyskusja 23:13, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 04:56, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) MaceDbot na pl.onepiece *Link do wiki: One Piece Wiki *Link do strony bota: MaceDbot Proszę o oflagowanie konta MaceDbot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. MaceD (dyskusja) 08:43, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 09:16, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) GmenBot - Loco Roco Wiki *Link do wiki: LocoRocoPedia *Link do strony bota: GmenBot Bardzo prosiłbym o oflagowanie mojego bota na Loco Roco Wiki. GmenGul (dyskusja) 10:21, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe — Nana 10:13, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) :Dziękuję i pozdrawiam GmenGul (dyskusja) 10:19, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) DominElektryk.bot - Wymysły Fanon Wiki *Link do wiki: Wymysły_fanon_Wiki *Link do strony bota: DominElektryk.bot :Nie jesteś jedynym użytkownikiem na wiki więc dobrze by poznać opinię reszty społeczności - nawet jeśli to tylko formalność :). — Nana 03:51, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) AlbinaBOT - Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki *Link do wiki: Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki *Link do strony bota: tutaj Proszę o oflagowanie konta AlbinaBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. --Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) :Zrobione — Nana 03:51, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) KorwBot na Nonsensopedii *Link do wiki: ciach *Link do strony bota: ciach Proszę o flagę dla bota od nieaktywnych linków, część userów zgodziła się tu, część na IRC. 18:45, sie 14, 2013 (CEST) :Gotowe. — Sovq 17:41, sie 14, 2013 (UTC) OzgaBot na GTA wiki *Link do wiki: GTA Wiki PL *Link do strony bota: OzgaBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta OzgaBot. Na tej stronie dyskusji administracja zgodziła się na przyznanie flagi bota: link do dyskusji. Ozguus (dyskusja) 10:49, sie 19, 2013 (UTC) Gotowe — Sovq 05:12, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) PiBot na Bakugan Wiki *Link do wiki: Bakugan Wiki *Link do strony bota: PiBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta PiBot. Zamieszczę linki do stron dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki miała wyrazić zgodę na oflagowanie bota, ale obie próby zakończyły się fiaskiem: link do dyskusji i drugi link. —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:33, sie 19, 2013 (UTC) Gotowe — Sovq 05:12, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Wymysły_fanon_Wiki *Link do wiki:Wymysły_fanon_Wiki *Link do strony bota:DominElektryk.bot Gotowe — Sovq 05:12, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Śródziemie Wiki *Link do wiki:Śródziemie Wiki *Link do strony bota:Wolfen_Bot Chciałbym oflagować bota na Śródziemie Wiki. Załączam plik do dyskusji, w której większość użytkowników wyraziło zgodę na bota Dyskusja. Pio387 11:39, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) :Bot oflagowany. Domyślam się też, że już działa? :) — Nana 13:56, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) :Działa ;) Pio387 17:32, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) HPW - PiBot *Link do wiki: HPW *Link do strony bota: PiBot Wg. Michnara to wystarczy, więc nie będę się z nim sprzeczał. :P —'Australo'[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:36, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Gotowe — Sovq 14:52, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) CiastkooBot na DDZPPF Wiki *Link do wiki: Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki *Link do strony bota: CiastkooBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta CiastkooBot. Zamieszczam link do wpisu na blogu, pod którym większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do wpisu. [[User:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:24, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 15:52, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) SAO Fanon Wiki *Link do wiki: Sword Art Online Fanon Wiki *Link do strony bota: PiBot Na więc, proszę o rozszerzenie imperium mojego bota - PiBota - o tą wikię. Społeczność wyraziła zgodę w ankiecie - o tutaj — [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 15:03, wrz 18, 2013 (UTC) :Niemożliwie łatwej do zmanipulowania ankiety jeszcze nie było w dyskusjach o fladze ;P Bot oflagowany. — Sovq 16:15, wrz 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Dlatego blog jest możliwie ukryty, wiki nie ma rozgłosu, a na czacie spisałem głosujących. Możliwie starannie kontrolowałem głosy, by nie było możliwości namawiania. Ankietę udało mi się wyprosić... — [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:27, wrz 18, 2013 (UTC) Bot Kostki na Creepypasta Wiki *Link do wiki: Creepypasta Wiki *Link do strony bota: Klik! Link do dyskusji, na której 5 (najaktywniejszych) userów zgodziło się na oflagowanie tego bota: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:3963 GmenGul (Talk Me?) 09:28, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 14:26, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) VuBot i Vudroid na Gothicpedii *Link do wiki: Gothicpedia *Link do strony bota: VuBot i Vudroid Proszę o oflagowanie konta VuBot i Vudroid. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której użytkownicy wiki wyrazili zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. :Gotowe. — Sovq 14:53, paź 14, 2013 (UTC)